According to a conventional disk apparatus, there is widely employed a loading system in which a disk is placed on a tray or a turntable, and the tray or the turntable is loaded into an apparatus body. According to such a loading system, since the tray or the turntable is required, there is a limit to reduce the thickness of the disk apparatus body. Therefore, there recently exists a slot-in type disk apparatus in which a disk is directly operated by a lever or the like using a loading motor (e.g., patent document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-352498